The History of Eagles Landing II
The Rise of Eagles Landing The Guardian Returns (March 2008) After a few months, the Guardian of the Nation came back, alone. He took control of the city-state of Eagles Landing. This city was the Guardian Nations greatest producer of Wheat and Iron. Using these resources, the Guardian began to reinvent the city. After a single day, the Guardian used past trade relations to secure a trade that jump started the Eagles Landing economy. No Longer the Guardian (April 2008) The people of Eagles Landing became afraid, because it appeared that the Guardian Nation might become once again. The people of Eagles Landing forced the Guardian to sign a Constitution. This establish a new form of government, destroying the title of Guardian forever. The Guarding of the Nation became the President. His true name also became revealed, buzzboygt (The citizens still doubt this as his name however). The Strengthening of Eagles Landing The Great Expansion (May 2008) The Republic of Eagles Landing made up of the former providence of Eagles Landing. As the nation became more prosperous, former territories in the Guardian Nation began to enter the Republic of Eagles Landing as independent states. These states formed an Confederation known as The Republic of Eagles Landing.''The Republic functions under the Eagles Landing Constitution and uses Eagles Landing (the city) as its capital. The first state to enter the confederation was the former state of ''The Western Gate. This became known as The State of the Shire because of its great amount of Scots-Irish and Irish decent. The nation of Eagles Landing created a university for the IRA known as The University of the Shire. The second state to enter the Republic was the State of Eastern Youngston Democracy. The EYD, as it was commonly known was renamed the State of Esticlan. The final former Guardian Nation State to enter in this time period was the state of Western Youngston Democracy or WYD. WYD was renamed New Jodran, after the capital city of the state, New Jodran. Starving to Greatness (June 1, 2008 - June 15, 2008) The Unsung Wars brought to the nation of Eagles Landing great economic turmoil. The nations farmers were unable to produce enough food due to the constant raiding of troops from the nations of The Legend of Einjard. This caused starvation through out the nation. buzzboygt, Grand General of the IRA, declared a military draft, and assumed emergency powers. This step was ratified by the Senate and the vote of the people. Buzzboygt was quoted saying, "These emergency powers I do not deserve, but I will use them to bring prosperity to our great Republic. No more shall these men have no punishment. No more shall our children starve to death." Buzzboygt met with TLE leaders with DMSC leaders present in order to talk peace. The reason for war was declared to because of recruiting of members of there alliance into the IRA. This was the most absurd thing the leader of Eagles Landing had heard. He than proved the leader of the TLE wrong and his true motives were seen in a light brighter than the summers day. Peace was in our time. At the end of the peace talks, Mooscoon, a member state of the IRA, merged with Eagles Landing, forming the State of Hebresica. The Recovery Effort (June 15, 2008 - July 18, 2008) After peace was declared on June 15, 2008, buzzboygt returned his emergency powers. He believed that it was not his right under the Eagles Landing Constitution to hold powers that belonged to the States. This passion and zeal for the Eagles Landing Constitution was noted by historians as "...a great thing that few world leaders possess. Thank God that our leader does!" The one month recovery effort was compounded by aid and the free market. The free market totaled 98% of the recovery effort, while foreign aid (which amounted to one million dollars) amounted to 2% of the recovery. On July 18, 2008, the Department of Numbers reported that The financial state of the federation is stronger today than it was one month ago, two months ago even." Religious Devotion (July 10, 2008 - July 20, 2008) The IRA was founded and lead by Eagles Landing moral principles. It was a brotherhood and confederation on independent states. This great Confederacy was in a great decline. Buzzboygt presented a memorandum to the people of July 10, 2008 stating, "Today the IRA is voting for merger. It is my duty to lead our great Confederation through any vote or strife, and my vote represents our vote. I cannot, in good conscience, vote either Nay or Aye without the peoples approval. Tomorrow there shall be a vote in all the states, on whether or not we should remain independent or join the Christian Coalition of Countries The vote was tallied up, in a similar fashion as an Eagles Landing Presidential election, every state having two votes. The vote was tallied 6 Ayes, 4 Nays. The vote for a merger was Aye from Eagles Landing. On July 15, 2008, the merger was ratified by the IRA House of Countries, bring the confederation to an end. Unifying the Old Guardian Nation (July 20, 2008 - August 14, 2008) On July 20, 2008, the Republican Army invaded the Old Guardian Nation. The area had been in anarchy since the end of the Guardian Civil War. This expanse was conquered in the two day war, known as the Unification Project. The expanse was admited as two more states (the states of New Jodran and Estcian took in some territory). The states were the states of East Guardia (E.G.) and West Guardia (W.G.). The Fifth Great War of Cybernations BLEU-Continuum War (August 15, 2008 - August 18, 2008) On August 15, 2008, the Christian Coalition of Countries was declared war upon by The Templar Knights and Global Order of Darkness. On that same day, Eagles Landing was attacked by the nation of Throttlebottom of The Templar Knights. The Eagles Landing Defense forced fought the first day valiantly, winning all battles and stealing $102,000. Despite these victories, Eagles Landing began to loose the war against Throttlebottom. Major General Donald Monroe made this statement on Friday, "People of Eagles Landing! It is time that we defend our nation! I call upon the youth and the old to come to arms and fight of this great Satan at all costs." . Major General Donald Monroe was killed by a bombing mission in Eagles Landing the next day. General Samuel Hinkmen of the Republican Army was commissioned to replace him. He sent his men on an aggressive military mission, that had the potential of ending the war. He sent all forces to destroy the Throttlebottom capital of Snoring-At-Vespers. As the tanks rolled into battle, a "dirty bomb" exploded, destroying the tanks. The men stormed the city, destorying a looting the capital. The Throttlebottom army soon deposed the Republic Army troops, who where unable to find the leader of the country, Throttlebottom. On Saturday, President buzzboygt made this statement to the people of Eagles Landing, "People of Eagles Landing, we are to fight to defend our nation. We must hold our ground, we must defend our great nation against foreign aggressors. I am calling everyone, everywhere to a call of arms, we must unite together in order to kill this demon who is trying to destroy us." He called upon former nation of the Irish Republican Army for aid and support. GrecoRomania responded with a small amount of aid, but was threaten by the Throttlebottom and backed out of it. On August 17, 2008, the country of Eagles Landing entered Anarchy, the senate was sent home and the defense of the nation was reduced to the individual states. The Guardia Movement gained momentum in southern Eagles Landing as calls for Cession were heard around the region. A total of 9,720 lives were lost in the Fifth Great War from the nation of Eagles Landing. Economic Woes After the War (August 19, 2008 - August 23, 2008) After the surrender of the Christian Coalition of Countries to The Templar Knights and Global Order of Darkness, Throttlebottom ceased all attacks against Eagles Landing. The two nations signed a cease-fire, and are in a mutual peace. The economy of Eagles Landing was in a shambles. The great buildings of the capital were in ruin, the government was in anarchy, and the individual states took almost complete control of their regions. On August 21, 2008, the government of the Republic of Eagles Landing reconveigned. New leadership was elected from every state. The control of the The Revolution Movement of Eagles Landing was lost. A push for a second election and impeachment of Buzzboygt was pushed for by representatives of all political movements. The average income durring this era was recorded as $5,475 a year. This caused a push for economic change. Buzzboygt declared on August 22, 2008, "The people of Eagles Landing need to understand that no war creates a boom. They can only cause economic woes such as these. As we leave this war, our economy will began to prosper again. I foresee that we will be again prosperous. Though this war was much greater in violence and casualties than any past war, we will again prosper." Rebuilding the Economy (August 24, 2008 - September 20, 2008) On August 24, 2008, the Department of Number public relations head, Jim Stuart said, Only a week ago, the economy was in ruin. Today, the average income has increased to $38,222. This economic boom has affect all area of Eagles Landing life. Oil, food, water, and energy prices are at an all time low, without the passing of any legislation. The free market prevails again." After the announcement regarding the economic situation of Eagles Landing, the popularity of the impeachment of buzzboygt faded, and the The Revolution Movement of Eagles Landing began to regain popularity, but never to the extent of the Era after the Unsung War. Return to Power After the Fifth Great War Safely Home (September 21, 2008 - September 30, 2008) On September 21, 2008, the Department of Numbers released a statement proclaiming the end of the second social period of unrest. The average income had returned to post-war numbers and the people of Eagles Landing became more confident in the government. The head of the Department, Dr. George Smith, said, "We have returned to our post-war era. The people can get jobs, can buy goods, and the confederacy is strong. People, we are safely home." Many people felt that these comments by the department refuted the comment made by the department weeks earlier, when they declared an end of the economic unrest. Jim Stuart, head of public relations at the Department of Numbers addressed the press in his weekly press conference saying, "The end of economic unrest is the beginning of the end of social unrest. We are safely home. We are back to were we used to be." The Additional Territory (September 31, 2008 - October 11, 2008) On September 31, 2008 a group of Island nation off the coast of East Guardia entered into the Republic of Eagles Landing. The territory wanted to join as a state, but failed to provide a constitution to the Senate. They were allowed entrance into the country as a territory, but needed to provide a Constitution before being granted State hood. The representative from "The Independent Island Nations" returned to there islands to draft a constitution. The State of Caribea (October 12, 2008) On October 12, 2008, the representatives from "The Independent Island Nations returned with a fully functioning Constituion and two representative for the Senate. The territory gained statehood unanimously. The State is called The State of Caribea and operates its government as a Republic. It's official religion is Catholicism, the second state to have Catholicism as its state religion. It is the smallest State by population, yet the largest state in land mass. The Economic Boom (October 11, 2008 - November 10, 2008) On October 11, 2008, with news of the potential adding of a state, the economy began to move in an accelerated rate. On October 12, 2008, the economy of Eagles Landing increased by 200%. The flock of emigrants and the addition of the new State caused an increase of funds and a decrease in prices. This led to a economic boom. The average wages in the country increased by over 3000 dollars. The University of the Shire receives accreditation (November 28, 2008) The University of the Shire, the top university in the nation of Eagles Landing, has recieved its Cybernations accreditation. The school was formerly only accredited by the Eagles Landing Schools and Colleges Accreditiation Board, but now is an offical University of Cybernations. The University of the Shires new status will allow the former IRA school to accept students from every where in Cybernations. Election Season 2008 (November 11. 2008 to December 2008) The Presidential Election season officially began on November 11, 2008. buzzboygt is running for reelection with the Revolution Movement. Sara LaVigne is running against buzzboygt with support of the Guardia Movement and the United Woman's Equality Movement. Dan Quinn (F) and George Wellings (Independent) are also running, but are not making a sizable impact on the election thus far. *(Read More on the Eagles Landing Presidential Election of 2008) *Debates The Senate Election also began on November 11, 2008. *(Read More on the Eagles Landing Senate Election of 2008) Category:History of Eagles Landing